The Wish
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Shadow encuentra a una pequeña eriza perdida en el bosque. Siente un gran deseo de protegerla y ayudarla que hasta la deja vivir con el... ¿que pasara desde ahora? ShadowxOC, Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! ¡SOY YO OTRA VEZ! Muajajajaja!**

**Este es mi segundo fic, no esperen mucho, soy pésima escritora :'D **

**Los personajes no me pertenece, a excepción de Lula The Hedgehog. **

* * *

El simplemente miraba al sol ocultarse por el horizonte, en toda la sima de una colina, observaba en silencio el cielo teñido de naranja y rojo, para dar paso a la noche. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y uno que otro insecto, un suspiro se escapo de su boca y cerro los ojos por un momento.

Entonces la recordó.

Sus ojos azules que lo miraban con ternura, su sonrisa inocente y alegre, la extrañaba mas de lo que imaginaba. Pero su cara no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

Entonces algo llamo su atención

Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos y casi por impulso, fue corriendo… o mejor dicho patinando al lugar de donde provenía el grito, que al parecer, era de una chica.

Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con una criatura oscura. Por la oscuridad de la noche, no se podía distinguir que era. Había una silueta femenina en el suelo, parecía estar temblando de miedo, ya que al parecer la criatura estaba por atacarla. Pero el, fue mas rápido y de una patada en lo que parecía ser la cabeza de la bestia, lo hizo separarse bruscamente, enviándolo a un árbol para que este se golpeara con el.

Aterrizo frente a la chica, cuya cara aun no había podido ver, pues estaba de espaldas a ella, esperando que aquella bestia contraatacara, por lo que estaba en guardia. Solo podía oír los gemidos de miedo de esta y su irregular respiración, pues el silencio reino por unos momentos. La criatura huyo de miedo, al parecer, el golpe fue lo suficientemente brusco para asustarlo y lastimarlo.

El erizo se volteo a verla. Estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada con las manos. Su cuerpo tembloroso estaba cubierto por una braga azul marino, en su cuello llevaba una pañoleta blanca y la camisa que estaba debajo de su braga era azabache. Sus zapatos eran azul con negro. Sus orejas estaban bajas y su piel era azul claro, parecía ser una pequeña eriza. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, era esos ojos azules que le recordaban tanto a ella. Esa mirada tierna e inocente, que ahora mismo reflejaba lo asustada que la chica estaba.

**-¿Estas bien?-** Pregunto con una voz seria y profunda, para extender su mano. Ella no dijo nada y asintió con la cabeza, aun parecía estar asustada por lo reciente, por lo que con duda, tomo su mano y se levando. El erizo noto lo caliente que estaba, pero no le dio importancia**-¿Qué haces por aquí sola y a estas horas?-** prosiguió.

**-Estaba…-**se le veía dudar sobre si proseguir con lo que iba a decir-**Yo… me perdí**- Dijo la pequeña cabizbaja

**-Ya-** Susurro el erizo, restándole importancia **–Ven conmigo, te sacare de aquí y te llevare a tu casa-** Se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero en ningún momento cambio su expresión seria.

**-Yo… no tengo casa-** alzo la mirada para verle a los ojos y luego sonreírle tiernamente **–Iba a buscar un tronco hueco donde pasar la noche-**

**-¿un tronco hueco?-**Pregunto confuso.

**-¡Sip! Son muy cómodos, y son buenos para refugiarse de la lluvia, lo único malo es que el frió de la noche entra con facilidad-** dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

**-¿No tienes casa?- **pregunto nuevamente el erizo.

**-Pues… No-** susurro la chica desviando la mirada **– Pero vivir en el bosque es genial, es muy tranqui…-** No pudo terminar, pues perdió el equilibrio y empezó a ver borroso. El erizo por suerte la tomo antes de que cayera al suelo.

La miro detenidamente. Su respiración era bastante irregular y sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas _"puede ser que…"_ pensó el erizo y le toco la frente

**-¡Pero si estas ardiendo!-** Dijo el erizo casi en un grito. Ella solo sonrió tímidamente.

**-L-lo siento…- **Dijo tratando de apartarse de el, pero sus fuerza estaban agotadas **–Anoche hacia mucho frío… mas la lluvia, creo que me he resfriado hehe-** una torpe sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

**-¿Te parece gracioso?-** Le regaño el erizo. Era muy raro vérsele preocupado por alguien,y aunque por mas frió que fuera,tampoco es que era un ser vil como para dejarla tirada en el bosque en ese estado y sin saber si andaría algún pervertido que le desgraciara la vida.

**-Lo siento-** Se disculpo nuevamente y el se extraño por eso.

El erizo suspiro con pesadez y la tomo en brazos. No iba a dejarla allí, así que después de pensarlo unos segundos, decidió llevarla a su casa y cuidarla… Cosa que era realmente extraño. Cualquiera que le viese se quedaría perplejo. Pero el también tiene un corazón ¿saben? Aunque tal vez la razón mas fuerte por la cual ayudaba a esa pequeña eriza, era por el hecho de que le recordaba a aquella humana. Espero que sepan de quien he hablado durante el rato, pues ¿que erizo aparenta ser un emo antisocial y gruñón? Pues claro que solo hay uno.

**-Calla-** Ordeno el mientras empezaba a caminar-** Te llevare a mi casa, y descansaras hasta que te sientas mejor-**

-**Lo siento-**se disculpo nuevamente. El erizo estuvo apunto de regañarle por eso, pero ella le interrumpió **– Y… gracias-** finalizo la chica para cerrar sus ojos, acurrucando su cabeza en el peludo pecho del erizo.

**-Hmp…-** miro al frente sin prestarle atención a lo que ella hacía. La chica deliraba por la fiebre que tenía, así que se limito a seguir su camino y nada mas.

+0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0+

Llego a los minutos y entro a su casa. Era un pequeño apartamento alquilado. Decidió vivir solo, pues estar en la casa de Rouge the bat ya se había vuelto una molestia por tener que soportar las escenas de enamorados que ella y el equidna rojo tenían. Según el, le daban ganas de vomitar, así que prefirió irse antes de vomitar arco iris.

Por suerte, el apartamento era de dos habitaciones, así que la recostó en la habitación desocupada y le acobijo bien para que no le diera frió. Lleno un embase con agua y remojo un pedazo de tela que encontró en su habitación para luego ponérsela en la frente.

Al sentir el frío, la chica abrió los ojos y se encontró que la mirada rubí del erizo. Ella sonrió levemente y balbuceaba algo que el apenas entendía.

**-en mi bolsillo…-**susurro ella, hizo una pausa significativa para luego proceder nuevamente**- saca… lo que hay en mi bolsillo…-** entonces callo, para recuperar aire.

El erizo hizo como ella pedía y metió su mano en el bolsillo bajo de la braga de la chica. Se sentía un poco atrevido de su parte tocar el cuerpo tembloroso e indefenso de la chica, pero ella se lo había pedido.

Al sacar su mano, miro con detenimiento aquel artefacto. Era una caja de madera bastante pequeña y semi redonda. Tenia grabadas unas letras en un idioma que el no entendía. La miro para comprobar si era eso lo que ella quería, ella asintió y le dijo que la abriera y la pusiera en la mesita a su lado. Al abrirla, una hermosa melodía salio de esta. Era una cajita musical.

Ella, fue cerrando sus ojos en señal de paz y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. El erizo se quedo escuchando la canción hasta que termino. Esa hermosa tonada le hizo sentir algo calido en su pecho, algo que en años no había sentido, paz.

Suspiro y se quedo mirando el rostro durmiente de la pequeña eriza azulada, con esa mirada seria e inexpresiva. Cerro sus ojos como si pensase algo y se levanto para ir a su habitación, ya que a la eriza le había bajado la fiebre, y pensó que lo único que necesitaba era descansar para reponer fuerzas.

Se sentó en la cama quitándose sus patines y sus guantes, pensó en quitarle la ropa a la chica para que no la mojara de sudor, pero ya era tarde y además, se dio cuenta de que no era una buena idea…

Miro el cielo despejado, la luna menguante alumbraba la noche. El la observo por unos minutos, sin pensar en nada, solo contemplando el paisaje.

Entonces, recordó la melodía de la caja musical _"¿Dónde he escuchado esa melodía antes? ¿Por qué me parece tan familiar?"_ Se preguntaba en su mente el erizo.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y se recostó en su cama para seguidamente, quedarse dormido.

+0~0~0~0~0~0~0+

Un delicioso aroma inundo el apartamento. Eran tan suculento que desperto a aquel erizo, preguntándose de donde venia. Decidió ir a investigar que era. Miro su reloj y eran las 7:30 am, no era la hora a la que acostumbraba a levantarse, pero para el, tampoco era tan tarde. Se ducho antes de salir de su habitación y se puso sus parinas y guantes.

Al salir, se percato de que el aroma venia de la cocina, así que se dirigió allí y la vio.

Aquella eriza azul, que había ayudado la noche anterior, estaba cocinando.

**-¿Ya te siente bien para cocinar?-** Dijo el erizo recostado de la pared, mirándola. Ella se sobresalto y se giro.

El pudo ver su rostro con más detalle, pues la luz del día le sentaba bien a esa eriza. Sus mejillas al parecer tenían un sonrojo leve natural, y sus enormes ojos azules le daban un aspecto infantil y adorable a la vez. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

**-B…buenos días-** Se noto que ella se sentía extraña al decir esas palabras a aquel erizo, pero también en sus ojos se podía ver felicidad –**Q-quería agradecerte por cuidarme… ya me siento mucho mejor – **Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, que incluso al mismo erizo sorprendió –**Así que pensé en hacerte el desayuno… pero la verdad no creo que sea suficiente –** Le dio la espalda y apago el fuego de la hornilla.

**-No tenias porque** – Dijo serio y con los ojos cerrados **– Te ayude porque quería… pero –**Le miro con una sonrisa prácticamente invisible, ella le miro curiosa **– Ya que huele delicioso… creo que tomare tu "agradecimiento" –** Se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó, esperando su desayuno.

A la pequeña eriza se le ilumino la cara. Su sonrisa se amplifico y se notaba que estaba sumamente feliz por el comentario del erizo. Ella sirvió rápidamente la comida. Consistía en huevos, tocino y pan tostado con jugo de naranja.

El erizo se sorprendió, no sabía que tenía esas cosas allí. De seguro Rouge se las había traído cuando lo visito unos días atrás, porque ella sabía que el casi nunca comía y apeas se alimentaba de frutas que había en el bosque.

Le sirvió la comida recién hecha y se quedo parada del otro lado de la mesa, observando felizmente como el probaba el primer bocado.

**-Vaya, esta bueno**- Le halago el erizo **-¿Y tu no vas a desayunar?-**

**-¿Eh?-** Se sobresalto un poco la pequeña eriza **– oh no, no sería educado de mi parte comer su comida…-** Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

**-… -** El erizo suspiro y la sentó en la silla. Ella se sorprendió un poco y le siguió con la mirada. El reviso si había quedado de lo que ella había preparado. Quedaban dos tocinos que ella le había preparado por si quería más y cocino el huevo, para luego poner a tostar más pan. Le servio una vez listo todo y el se sentó a comer pacíficamente, con los ojos cerrados.

Ya habían pasado unos pocos minutos, ella simplemente miraba perpleja al erizo. No sabía que hacer, ya que nunca habían sido amable con ella. Además, era muy raro, pues el no era amable con todo el mundo, pero aquellos hermosos ojos azules le recordaban tanto a ella que no podía evitarlo.

El la miro y no noto que solo lo miraba a el. No había tocado su desayudo. Apoyo su mejilla en su mano izquierda y la miro a los ojos **-¿No piensas comer? –** Dijo el erizo, con el mismo rostro serio.

**-…Es que…-**se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada –**Siento que me estoy aprovechando…-** Desvió la mirada **–No solo me cuidaste estando enferma, ahora me das de comer… no se como podré pagártelo –**

**-No tienes que hacerlo –**Suspiro **– Además estuviste resfriada, comer algo te hará bien. Así que come de una vez –**

Ella asintió y empezó a comer. Al principio con lentitud, pero luego un poco mas rápido hasta acabárselo.

Pero entonces empezó a llorar.

El erizo se alarmo por aquella acción inesperada, busco la forma de decir algo, pero se quedo en blanco. Ella solo lloraba e intentaba parar sus lágrimas, secándolas constantemente. Sus sollozos llenaron aquella silenciosa habitación, hasta que ella por fin logro decir algo, entre sus lagrimas

**-L-lo siento –** Se le dificultaba hablar un poco –** Es que… no había comido desde hace una semana – **El erizo se quedo atónito. Trago saliva, intentando calmarse, pero solo lloraba más **– y nadie había sido amable conmigo… muchas gracias, de verdad – **

Las palabras de la chica hicieron que el erizo sintiera una presión en el pecho. ¿Era lastima? ¿Se sentía mal por lo que ella le había pasado? ¿Enserio? Involuntariamente se levanto y corrió hasta la chica para abrazarla y pegarla contra su pecho. Por alguna razón no quería verla llorar, y no era como si estuviera enamorado, tal vez era un instinto paternal de querer protegerla, ya que era tan solo una niña a sus ojos, indefensa e inocente.

Luego de unos minutos ella se calmo y el la separo con suavidad para mirarla a los ojos

**-¿Estas mejor? –** pregunto el erizo. La chica asintió y le dedico una tierna y dulce sonrisa

**-Si, muchas gracias-** la pequeña eriza se seco los restos de sus lagrimas y suspiro mas aliviada. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin llorar.

**-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte-** Le tomo la muñeca y la llevo a la sala para sentarla en el sofá y el sentarse en el otro, quedando frente a ella

**-¿Si?-** Pregunto curiosa

**-¿Qué hacia una niña como tu en el bosque y sola? ¿Dónde esta tus padres?- **

**-Bueno…Primero, no soy una niña-** Inflo ella mejillas de forma infantil _"Si claro"_ pensó sarcásticamente el erizo **– Tengo dieciséis años cumplido hace un par de meses –** Se encogió de hombros

¿Hablaba enserio? El erizo pensaba que ella bromeaba, porque mirara por donde mirara, ella parecía una niña de unos 11 o 12 años. Claro aunque si el miraba su pecho, podía ver claramente sus muy bien desarrollados… Negó con la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza ya que para el ¡Ella era solo una niña! Además de que o se consideraba un pedofilo.

**-Segundo-** Prosiguió ella **– Mi padres murieron hace seis años-** Dijo un poco triste

**-Oh… Lo siento, no lo sabía –** Se disculpo el. Empezó a pensar que una de las razones de porque era bueno con ella, era el hecho de que para el, ella era tan solo una niña indefensa. Le recordaba mucho a una pequeña conejita de nombre cream

**-Oh, No-** ella negó con la cabeza **–Esta bien, no lo sabías y eso paso hace mucho tiempo pero… aun los extraño –**

**-Se lo que se siente perder a alguien –** Se sentía la nostalgia en la voz del erizo **-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**

**-Mi nombre es Lula The Hegdehog –** Dijo ya un poco mas animada **-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-**

**-Shadow –** hizo una pequeña pausa **– Shadow The Hegdehog-**

-**Muchas gracias por todo Señor The Hegdehog-** Sonrió con tanta calidez, que incluso el mismo erizo negro, de nombre Shadow, sintió un calor en su interior.

**-Solo Shadow, me haces sentir viejo con lo de señor y háblame de tu- **Dijo serio

**-¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡S-shadow!-** Tartamudeo un poco al decir su nombre. **–Gracias por todo, de verdad –** Sonrió con ternura para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia para luego dirigirse a la puerta. Mas cuando se iba, el erizo negro puso una mano sobre la puerta, impidiéndole salir.

La pequeña eriza, sintió la calida respiración del erizo mayor en su oreja. Se estremeció y se sonrojo, ella estaba de espaldas a el y prácticamente la tenia acorralada. La chica entro en pánico por un momento, pensó que el le iba a hacer algo indebido. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero el le interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

**-No te vayas… -** Susurro el erizo en el odio de la chica. Ella se quedo perpleja, se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo mucho **– No tienes a donde ir ¿cierto? ¿Para que te marchas? –** Aparto su mano y la volteo **- ¿Qué te parece si te quedas aquí un tiempo hasta que consigas un lugar propio? -**

El erizo se sorprendía mientras hablaba. En su vida había ayudado a alguien hasta el extremo de hospedarlo en su casa, pero su instinto de protegerla era realmente grande, pero no era atracción… tal vez.

**-¿eh?-** balbuceo ella sorprendida por la propuesta del erizo –** Oh no puedo aceptarlo… eso ya seria demasiado y no quiero…-** bajo la mirada y sus ojos se sumieron en la tristeza **–no quiero causarte problemas…-** susurro.

**-No lo haces – **se cruzo de brazos **–Quiero ayudarte, solo eso. Deberías aprovechar, nunca soy así con los demás –** Miro a otro lado, intentando ocultar que estaba preocupado por la niña.

**-… Shadow- **Susurro ella. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza **– Esta bien… Muchas gracias –** Dibujo una enorme sonrisa mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

El erizo se alarmo nuevamente **–¡Ah! Eh… e-espera pero no llores… ¿Por qué lloras?-**

**-Son de alegría… Muchas gracias por ser tan amable conmigo a pesar de que soy tan solo una desconocida… gracias –**

**-Hpm… olvídate de eso, ahora vives aquí. –**Se fue y se sentó en el sofá a ver la televisión **– Puedes pasear libremente aquí, pero no entres a mi habitación ¿vale?- **ella asintió –** Y… si no es mucha molestia… -** Susurro, por alguna razón dudaba por lo que iba a decir pero igual lo hizo **- ¿Seguirías cocinando para ambos? –** se aclaro la garganta

-**Shadow…-** Ella sonrió **- ¡Por supuesto! –** Dijo animada

El erizo sonrió ante aquello.

Pero lo que el no sabía, eran los problemas y confusiones que se avecinaban, solo por quererla proteger…

* * *

**Horrible, lo se. ¡AMO A SHADOW! EWE! es mi amor platonico que nunca se cumplira uvu**

**Ya luego subire el otro capi! si les gusto, ya saben que hacer, espero criticas constructivas... por favor no ofendan uwu**


	2. Paseo

_**Día 1 - 6:00 am**_

El sol apenas estaba saliendo, pero el cielo estaba completamente nublado, el abrió sus ojos poco a poco. Vio el reloj a un lado en su mesa, suspiro y se levanto. Se metió al baño y se dio una ducha.

Miro el cielo por la ventana, frunció el ceño sin motivo alguno y se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto. Pasaba por la habitación de la eriza, se quedo observando la puerta de madera unos momentos, ella estaba detrás, probablemente durmiendo aun. Esa chica le llamaba la atención, algo de ella le atraía pero no sabía que era. No podía quitarse de la cabeza sus ojos, tan similares a los de Maria. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, tratando de no despertarla si es que estaba dormida. La habitación estaba a oscuras, las cortinas estaba cerradas y ella estaba sumergida bajo las sabanas, acurrucada por completo por el frío, había nubes grises ese día, iba a haber tormenta, probablemente.

Se acerco a ella y miro su rostro durmiente, entrecerró los ojos y se acerco más para apartar sus flecos de la frente y contemplarla mejor como un padre a su hija. Sonrió de lado al verla tan tranquila e inocente, pero al darse cuenta de su reacción, trago saliva y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

Suspiro, salio de la casa camino a algún lugar para comprar comida. El no necesitaba comer con frecuencia, después de todo el era The Ultimate Lifeform, pero era mejor comprar algo para ella, aunque ni se tomo la molestia de revisar si había algo en la cocina. Total, fue a una tienda de 24 horas para comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno, escogió algo nutritivo ya que ella se había resfriado recientemente por culpa del frío, lluvia y que no tenía un lugar calido donde dormir.

Salio de la tienda notando que el cielo estaba sonando, era obvio que estaba apunto de llover, por lo que se fue en un chaos control, donde llego a casa. Algo curioso llamo su atención, un olor delicioso como el del día anterior, tal vez el mismo olor, pero con algo diferente. Camino hasta la cocina y la encontró concitando con un delantal puesto para no ensuciarte y tenía la camisa que el le había prestado para dormir, aunque le quedaba algo grande… pero el no usaba ropa, no le gustaba mucho, por eso se la dejo a ella.

Ella volteo al escuchar a alguien entrar, al ver que era el, su cara se ilumino y le sonrió para acercarse un poco

**-Buenos días, Shadow**- Hablo ella con ese tono dulce **–Estoy haciendo el desayuno**-

Shadow al escuchar la palabra "desayuno" escondió las bolsas que traía detrás de el, por alguna razón se sentía idiota, había olvidado que ella había cocinado el día anterior, pero tampoco se espero que despertara tan pronto, según el reloj de la pared, eran apenas las 6:45 am, creía que ella iba a despertar mas tarde, pero se alegro, por lo menos ella no era perezosa y dormía hasta tarde como Rouge. La eriza al ver que el escondía algo, se extraño, inclino su cabeza para ver, pero el no dejaba que ella observara lo que tenía detrás.

**¿Qué pasa?-** Pregunto ella curiosa **-¿Qué tienes allí detrás?**

**-Nada-** Dijo serio como si no fuera importante **–Son… cosas que compre nada mas** –Se acerco a la nevera y guardo las cosas

**-Oh, ya veo… ¡Ah! Eso me puede servir –** Hablo ella cuando vio las fresas que habían en las bolsas que Shadow estaba vaciando

El asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso de tomarlas y hacer con ellas lo que ella quisiera. De todos modos, si las comería, eso lo alivio, no había roba… digo, malgastado (¿?) para nada. Compro esas fresas porque pensó que a ella le gustaban y acertó, la verdad es que miraba de reojo y ella se comía unas cuantas fresas poniendo una cara de gusto.

Mientras ella cocinaba el observo la nevera ¡Estaba completamente llena! Estaba bien que Rouge se preocupara por el, pero ¿comprarle comida? Para shadow eso era una exageración, no quería que el equidna le reclamara que le estaba robando a Rouge cuando tan solo eran buenos… conocidos, ya que el simplemente la veía como compañera o simplemente como ¿Rouge? Chasqueo la lengua algo enojado, ella había comprado demasiado y el compro mas, eso le pasaba por no verificar lo que faltaba. Aunque era normal, esa era la primera vez que el vivía por su cuenta y muy pocas veces comía, cuando lo hacia eran frutas del bosque donde encontró a la eriza azul, aunque se alegro un poco, no tendría que comprar comida por lo menos en un mes, así la eriza podía comer lo que quisiera.

**¿Qué cocinas?**- Fue lo único que pregunto para cerrar la nevera y voltearse a ella

**-¡Oh! –**Exclamo la eriza **–Estoy haciendo panqueques, aunque no quedan muy bien con fresas… ¿O si? –**Dudo un momento colocándose la mano en el mentón pensativa **–Aunque quedan bien con miel o mermelada… Es difícil decidir –** estaba bastante concentrada en ver que quedaría bien con los panqueques –**Tal vez si le pongo todo eso ¿seria muy dulce para desayunar? –** Se giro a el **-¿Qué opinas tu shadow? –**

**-¿Yo? No lo se, tu eres la que sabe –** El erizo se cruzo de brazos **– Yo no tengo ni la menor idea de cosas sobre la cocina –** Desvió la mirada

**-Uhm…-** Cerro los ojos pensativa **–Shadow –**Lo llamo y eso hizo que el la mirara serio **-¿Te gustan los panqueques?-**

El no sabía que responder, nunca los había comido, apenas y comía la comida extraña de Rouge, pero con decir apenas, era nunca. Aunque Rouge era buena cocinando algunas veces, no siempre la comida le quedaba bien.

**-No lo se** –Admitió y salio de la cocina dejando a Lula con la duda.

Ella se limito a suspirar y seguir cocinando sus panqueques. Las sirvió una vez listas en un plato y fue hasta la mesa para servirle a Shadow. Puso la mermelada de fresa y la miel en la mesa junto con algunas fresas frescas en un plato hondo aparte. No sabía si le gustaban los panqueques por ellos tampoco sabía si le gustaban con mermelada o miel, por lo que prefirió dárselos así.

Shadow observo detenidamente aquel alimento, a sus ojos se veía extraño. Miro a la eriza y vio como comía tranquilamente, pero sin despegar su mirada de el, estaba atenta a la reacción que tendría Shadow una vez que probara la comida. El desvió su mirada al plato al encontrarse sus ojos, tomo un cubierto y tomo un trozo de esta comida nueva para el. En el ark no había comido cosas como panqueques, si comía de vez en cuando alguna que otra cosa, pero panqueques no. La llevo a su boca y se sorprendió, ella había dicho que eran dulces, pero a el le sabían muy bien y no eran dulces como ella decía, tenían un buen sabor. Cuando la vio nuevamente, ella estaba sonriendo, el se avergonzó un poco, lo pillaron, su cara demostraba que le gustaba.

**-Esta** bueno- Dijo serio para volver a tomar otro trozo –**Pero ¿Para que la mermelada y la miel? –**

-** Es por si le quieres echar a los panqueques-** Respondió con una sonrisa mientras ella le echaba algo de mermelada a su paqueque

**¿Para los panqueques? –**Pregunto curioso **-¿Eso sabe bien?**

**-Claro que si** –Ella rió un poco **-¿Por qué no lo pruebas?**

El dudo. No estaba seguro si arriesgarse, esos dos aderezos eran muy dulces para su gusto y no quería que ella pensara… ¿pensara? ¿Desde cuando le importa lo que los demás piensan? Eso era extraño de el, pero igual no quería tomar el riesgo, pero tampoco era un cobarde, así que tomo la miel (ya que no le gustan las fresas) y derramo un poco en un trozo de panqueque, para luego llevárselo a la boca con desconfianza

_"No me ganaras miel"_

Pensó tontamente y se metió el bocadillo a la boca, masticándolo con los ojos cerrados para no demostrar ninguna reacción ante ella como la vez anterior

**-Sabes… si no querías, no tenias porque comerlo-** Hablo ella mirándolo, lucia algo molesto.

El negó con la cabeza y limpio su boca con una servilleta como si fuera alguien de buenos modales (lo era) para quitar los restos de miel o panqueques que le haya quedado. Alzo la mirada y la vio, volvió a echarle miel por todo el paqueque y comió tranquilamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ella simplemente soltó una risita por lo bajo, le parecía graciosa la forma de ser de Shadow, y extrañamente eso le gustaba.

Ambos terminaron de comer y llevaron los platos a la cocina. Lula insistió en lavarlos, pero Shadow decía que como ella había cocinado, el por lo menos debía hacer eso. Ese erizo era extrañamente ordenado, bueno, por lo menos si mas ordenado que nuestro héroe azulado.

Lula se puso junto a la ventana para ver la lluvia ya que no tenía mas nada que hacer, no podía salir por la lluvia y tampoco quería ver la televisión. Shadow se había sentado en el sofá de la sala y la vio parada al lado de la ventana. Sus ojos demostraban nostalgia.

**-¿en que piensas?-** Le pregunto el acercándose a ella

**-Ah- **Lo miro y sonrió **– Nada en realidad… Bueno, estaba pensando en mis padres… murieron en un día lluvioso como este-**

El se sintió mal otra vez, le hizo recordar algo que probablemente ella no deseaba, aunque, ella ya estaba pensando en eso, era solo que… la entendía muy bien, el paso por algo similar a lo de ella.

**-Lamento lo que paso… yo también perdí a alguien-** miro la ventana donde la lluvia caía cada vez mas fuerte

**-¿si?-** Ladeo la cabeza **– uhmm…-** Estaba dudosa sobre proseguir, no quería que el recordara algo malo y que lo hiciera sentir triste

**-¿Quieres saber?-** Le miro de reojo al ver que ella se cohibía tanto, sonriendo de lado

**-¡Ah! P-pero si eso a ti te causa dolor… es mejor no hablarlo- **Miro el suelo bastante apenada, el la había pillado

**-¿No fue doloroso para ti hablarme de tus padres? –**Le acaricio la cabeza **–No tienes porque apenarte-**

-**Shadow…-**

**-Su nombre era Maria, era una chica muy alegre y bondadosa-** Cerro los ojos intentando recordar **– era una chica muy tierna, dulce y bastante inquieta –** Sonrió de lado **–Realmente era una persona maravillosa… pero…- **su sonrisa se borro** – Ella… murió protegiéndome…-**

-**Oh…-** Lula bajo las orejas, sintiéndose triste, ese sentimiento de culpa ella lo conocía, sus padres, habían muerto de la misma forma –**Te entiendo… Lamento haberte hecho hablar de esto, Shadow-**

**-No tienes que disculparte-** Miro la ventana nuevamente **–Decidí hacerlo, además** –Le palmeo la cabeza –**En cierto modo, me recuerdas mucho a ella- **

-**¿eh? ¿yo?- **Le miro confusa **-¿Por qué?-**

El se quedo pensativo unos momentos**- Pues…-** La miro **mejor –digamos que… tus ojos, reflejan lo que ella reflejaba cuando me miraba-** se rasco la mejilla y se dirigió al sofá

**-¿uh?-** Lula aun seguía sin entender –**si tu lo dices…-** Le siguió hasta el sofá y se sentó a su lado **–Oye Shadow**-

**-¿si?-** Encendió la televisión

**-Cuando la tormenta termine… ¿Podemos salir un rato?-** Pregunto ella algo apenada

**-¿Podemos? ¿Tu y… yo?-** Le miro confuso

-**Aja, me gustaría que me enseñaras la ciudad… es que, ya que me quedare aquí, quisiera conseguir un trabajo para mantenerme ocupada**- Le sonrió

**-¿un trabajo? Bueno, no es mala idea. Esta bien, salgamos un rato-** Dirigió su mirada seria a la televisión

**-¡Yay!-** Dijo ella animadamente –**Entonces, voy a cambiarme, la lluvia parece estar por terminar- **

El la siguió con la mirada hasta desaparecer entre la puerta de la habitación. Realmente le recordaba a ella. Miro la ventana para comprobar si lo que decía era cierto y efectivamente, la lluvia estaba cesando y ya se veía parte del cielo azul.

**-Supongo que a mi también me hará bien salir un rato de este sitio – **Empezó a cambiar canales.-**Aunque… ¿Cómo conseguirá un trabajo si parece una niña de 10?**

* * *

Ella tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que parecía que nada se la quitaría. El caminaba a su lado con un paraguas en la mano por si volvía a llover, con su típica cara seria. La llevo a diferentes lugares que a ella le parecían encantadores y estaban llenos de personas caminando hacia todas las direcciones. Ella parecía una niña en una dulcería, curioseando todo lo que veía.

Ya se le había perdido mas de tres veces, frustrado, le tomo la mano para evitar perderla otra vez

**-¡No te vayas tan de repente!-** Le gruño el

**-Hehe, Lo siento, es que todo es tan genial-** Ella se rasco la nuca apenada

**-Por lo menos ya no te perderé de esta forma –** Suspiro el

**-Lo siento, Shadow**- Bajo las orejas **–Te estoy causando problemas otra vez-**

**-¿hum? ¿De que hablas? … Aunque bueno, es molesto que te pierdas a cada rato, me preocupo-** Dijo serio

**-¿enserio?-** Pregunto sorprendida. El solo asintió con la cabeza **-¡Gracias!-** Le abrazo

Shadow no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, por lo que al principio se sintió incomodo con la situación., pero al final se dejo abrazar mientras el le acariciaba la cabeza a la pequeña Lula. Ella se separo con una sonrisa y vio una tienda que la entusiasmo

**-¡Shadow!-** Lo jalo hasta la tienda de helados -¡**Vamos a comer un helado!-**

**-¿Con este frío?- **Pregunto desconcertado siendo jalado. Normalmente, el se molestaría, pero le agradaba estar con ella, le recordaba tanto a Maria en todos los aspectos

**-¿Y que tiene? ¡Además mira! ¡el sol ya esta brillando!-** Lo llevo a arrastras a la tienda **-¡Ven, vamos a comer un helado!-**

El suspiro resignado, dejándose levar hasta entrar en la tienda. Ella pidió animadamente un helado de fresa y chocolate con pequeños trozos de oreo. Le pregunto a shadow que iba a querer, pero este negó, no quería comer algo tan dulce como el helado, pero ella le insistió tanto que al final pidió uno de pistacho para complacerla. Ambos caminaron hasta el parque con sus helados. Shadow parecía forzado comiéndose el helado, hacia algo de frío, no es que a el le molestara mucho el frío, pero se preocupaba de que Lula se volviera a enfermar.

**-¿Esta rico verdad?-** Le dijo animadamente la niña azulada

**-…S…seh…-** Trago saliva aun serio, pero no, no estaba rico. Aunque le gustaba el pistacho, no le gustaba mucho el helado de pistacho

**-¿Me dejas probar el helado de pistacho? Nunca lo he probado –** Dijo mientras ambos se sentaban en un banco bajo algunos árboles

**-Porque no – **Le acerco su helado sin interés y ella lamió un poco

**-¡Esta rico!-** Dijo animadamente

**-¿Shadow?**- Llamo una voz en frente

Ambos voltearon a ver quien era. Shadow frunció el ceño al ver al héroe azulado en frente de ellos sonriéndole con esa entupida sonrisa de siempre

**-¿Qué tal? No esperaba verte por aquí… y con… ¿tu novia?- **Pregunto extrañado, el había visto como ella tomaba helado de la mano de Shadow, eso le hizo pensar de mas **–No sabía que esos eran tus gustos –** Hablo picaramente

**-¿Qué quieres faker?-** Dijo indiferente ante el obvio comentario del erizo azul

**-¿Lo conoces Shadow?- **Pregunto curiosa

**-¿Tu eres su novia?-** Sonic se acerco a Lula y le extendió su mano –**Soy Sonic The hedgehog, es un placer-**

**-Oh, y-yo soy Lula the Hedgehog, igualmente Sonic –**Le sonrió y tomo su mano –**P-por cierto-** Hablo ella algo sonrojada **–Yo… no soy su novia –**bajo la mirada

**-Oh, ya me parecía raro que el "gran" Shadow the hedgehog estuviera interesado en una niña- **Miro pícaro a Shadow. Pero a pesar de su mirada, si descubría algo indecente, probablemente ya estuvieran peleando.

**-¡No soy una niña!-** Exclamo ella **-¡Tengo 16!-** Inflo mejillas

**-¿Enserio?-** Sonic se quedo estupefacto, ella parecía ser una niña en todos los lugares donde mirara, incluso aun mas con las mejillas infladas.

Shadow descubrió otra cosa, ella odiaba que le llamaran niña, se tapo la boca para evitar que los presentes vieran su sonrisa, le hizo gracia ver las mejillas infladas de la chica. Pero luego se aclaro la garganta

**-¿Qué quieres?-** Hablo con el ceño fruncido

**-¡wow wow! ¿Por qué a la defensiva amigo? Solo vine a saludar –**Sonic se cruzo de brazos y arqueo una ceja

**-Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí- **Le corrió

_-_**¿Por qué no me sorprende tu comentario?** –Sonic se acerco a Lula y le susurro **–Ten cuidado con el, es un amargado emo sin vida social-**

**-Te escuche faker-** Le gruño

-**Vamos Shad, sabes que es cierto-** Se burlo Sonic

A Shadow le estaba creciendo la venita en la frente por las burlas de Sonic. Era muy obvio que no le tenía NADA de paciencia. Tomo a Lula de la muñeca y se levanto sin decir ni una palabra, arrastrado a Lula con el. La eriza simplemente se dejo llevar, confusa por las acciones de Shadow, sin entender nada. Miro atrás y vio a Sonic, ella se despidió con la mano de el y este le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Volteo a ver a Shadow quien se limitaba a mirar al frente mientras la jalaba, prácticamente obligándola a seguirle

**-¿Qué pasa Shadow?-** Pregunto ella sin entender porque se fueron de allí sin mas, a ella le hubiese gustado hablar mas con Sonic

**-Es mejor alejarnos de ese idiota- **Hablo simplemente, aun mirando al frente

**-¿Por qué?-** Preguntó

**-Porque si- **

**-¿Por qué porque si?-**

**-Porque si- **

**-Pero…-**

**-¡Solo no hables con el!-** Grito Shadow, sorprendiendo a la pequeña

**-L…lo siento –** El al escuchar la disculpa de la niña, se detuvo y la miro Ella tenia la cabeza baja, su mirada se notaba tristeza y parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar

Shadow se lamento por hablarle así, era solo que el idiota de Sonic lo sacaba de sus casillas en algunas ocasiones, aunque no lo demostrara, estar con Lula le había hecho expresarse mas de lo normal, pero con decir mas, era muy poco lo que demostraba, haciendo una diferencia mínima de su fría actitud. Suspiro y coloco su mano en la cabeza de la chica, palmeándola levemente. Ella alzo la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de disculpa del erizo, ella asintió y le sonrió como diciéndole que no se preocupara, ambos, se entendía tan solo con mirarse.

* * *

**-¿La encontraste?-** Hablo una voz femenina

-**Aun no… pero no debe estar muy lejos, creo**- Hablo otra voz pero masculina

**-¿Dónde podrá estar?** – hablo nuevamente la femenina

**-Quien sabe, pero le repito, no debe anda lejos, tranquila –** hablo la masculina

**-Estoy preocupada, nuestro enemigo despertó, espero que este bien-** hablo la chica

**-Lo estará, no se preocupe, princesa-** hablo la masculina

Unos calidos y brillantes ojos azules se asomaban entre las sombras de los árboles en el atardecer

**-Si, tienes razón-**


End file.
